The present invention relates to a face mask intended to be worn by a child or even an adult. More specifically, the present device is a soft sculpture face mask which presents a three-dimensional face mask design for hiding the actual physical features of the wearer. These face masks are extremely popular at Halloween parties, birthday parties, masquerade balls and are used in simple child play games. It is a desired object of these face masks to disguise the wearer's face and, yet, allow the wearer to easily see where he or she is going while the face mask is worn. It is another object of these face masks to allow them to be comfortably worn for extended periods of time since an uncomfortable face mask, when worn by a child, will be soon removed.